Roses are Red and This Test Is Blue
by OptimisticEmotion
Summary: After an exciting weekend in Hawaii with a few of the other titans, Rose realizes that she wasn't as careful as she should have been during that party they had the night before returning home. Rated T for language and a possible pregnancy.


**A/N: **Alright warning. the heroes in this one are Rose Wilson (Ravager), Conner Kent (Superboy), Tim Drake (Robin), Cassie Sandsmark (Wondergirl), Garth (Tempest), Gar Logan(Changling), Cissie King-Jones (Arrowette) and Greta (Secret). I get that by the time Rose came around I think Cissie had already retired? either way, I was already almost finished with this fic by the time I realized this. So, sorry about the inaccuracy ^_^;;

ENJOY!

* * *

The team had spent the whole weekend in Hawaii for a mission. Given that they had the second day afterwards to just hang out, the teens had partied, and Partied Hard. Kon and Rose had _tried_ to spike the punch; Bart attempted to flirt with lessons the two previously mentioned had filled into his head; Cassie, Cissie, and Greta had spent the whole night dancing or warding off jerks that thought pick-up lines were a proper way to greet a lady; and Gar, Garth, and Tim had pretty much just spent the time hanging out and chatting. There was plenty of bad decisions made that night by a few of the teens; Tim willingly drank something Conner handed to him, Bart got slapped a couple of times, Cissie had slapped a couple of guys, Cassie had full out started to beat the living crap out of one particular dude, and Rose was, well, Rose.

As they made their way back inside the tower, the young woman was bragging about her exploits and making snide comments that Robin was a weakling if that one drink was enough to give him a hangover. Robin in turn asked her if she had at least used protection with the many guys she had slept with, all at once. Rose smirked and leered at him that he didn't need to worry about her; she was a long time player and knew how to handle herself by now. Robin had rolled his eyes at her before retiring to his room to sleep off the rest of the hangover caused by his best friend. Said best friend was following complaining that he had only spiked Robin's drink because he thought it would lighten the other boy up. Apparently, that plan had failed.

Rose had chuckled, shaking her head at the noobs, and projecting the heir of awesomeness and confidence that was Ravager. However, inside her head Rose was a panicking, neurotic mess. The promiscuous hero had been too drunk to really pay attention to if all those guys had actually wrapped up. Not to mention she couldn't remember if she had remembered her birth control and it was already way too late for the 'morning after' pill.

When everyone had settled down for the evening, Rose went out to the closest convenience store to the tower that she could get to.

"Hey, I need a pregnancy test, stat!" She demanded to the guy behind the counter, slamming her cash on the counter as she spoke.

"Um, which ones would you like? First Response, Clear Blue, E.T.p-" The man was interrupted by a hand grabbing him by the scruff if his work shirt and yanking him close.

"Look guy, I don't care if it's the most expensive one back there, pick one and sell it to me, NOW!" Rose growled in his face and let him go so he could follow her orders.

"Y-Y-Yes Ma'am!" The clerk stuttered and blindly grabbed the box from behind the counter, scanned it, and threw it into a bag. Rose snatched it, leaving her cash on the counter, not caring that she overpaid by a couple fives or so.

Sneaking her purchase into the tower was now her primary objective, shame that doing such a thing was next to impossible.

"Whatchagotthere?" A young voice asked, snatching the bag out of Rose's hand.

"Hey! Give that back here! Rodent!" Rose screeched as the bag was ripped from her hands.

Bart had ignored her hand rand to the middle of the room where he unwrapped the item in front of God and everyone.

"Oh my G-D! Is that a Pregnancy Test?" Cassie shrieked with laughter.

"What happened to miss 'Long Time Player' that 'knew how to handle herself'?" Conner joined in the laughter. Cissie, Garth and Greta weren't too far behind.

"I'm taking extra precaution. I figured that it wouldn't hurt to be completely certain." Rose crossed her arms and lied with ease, glare still in place.

"Yeah right. I saw you at that party; you were too drunk to even say the alphabet." Cassie snickered.

"I'm not against chopping off your hair in your sleep, Wonderbrat." Rose growled.

"Aw, don't be like that Momma Rose!" Cassie giggled uncontrollably, "You never know, it may be just what brings about a Rose Junior!"

"Wow! Now _there's_ a scary thought." Conner joked. Rose glared over at him.

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Um, just, you know, I mean, well," the clone made a shocked look as he cupped his hand over his ear. "Do you hear that? An innocent live in need of my rescuing! Bye!" He then ran down the hall and hid in his room.

"Still though." Cissie finally calmed down from her laughing started up, "If you are pregnant, what are you going to do?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked with a frown.

"Well, are you going to move out and raise the kid? Will you put the child up for adoption? How are you going to pay for everything?" Cissie had some good points and Rose was really about to panick here.

"I, I have, I HAVE NO CLUE!" Rose shouted, throwing her hands up and falling to her knees. "I, SHIT, I'm so F***ING SCREWED!" She was on the verge of tears.

"Oh!" Greta exclaimed. All the girls, plus Bart, minus Cassie, had rushed over to comfort the possibly expecting mother.

"It'll be okay Rose! We'll figure this all out." Cissie cooed as she looked over to the Amazonian, who just smirked and shrugged.

"You're enjoying this too much, Wonderbitch." Rose bit out.

"Not at al- wait, yeah, yep, maybe just a tad too much for it not to be called sadistic." Cass chuckled.

"Cassie! She might have a child!" Greta chastised the blond.

Cassandra just shrugged. "She hasn't taken the test _yet_. 'Unpreggers until proven Preggers' I say." The older boys seemed to agree with her.

Rose rolled her eye, got up, and stalked her way to her room, snatching the test away from KidBrat as she did.

* * *

The group had spent the next hour just chatting taking bets on whether or not their little merc's kid was about to have a kid of her own when they all heard the shriek of terror coming straight from said merc's kid's room.

"Dammit." Gar growled as he handed Cissie a twenty.

Rose came bounding into the room, white as a ghost, and holding a white stick. "I-it's b-blue." She stuttered before she passed out on the floor.

* * *

"Hey, Rose, you alright?" a familiar and extremely comforting voice was bringing Rose back to consciousness. "You coming back to us kid?" She knew that chuckle, that voice.

"Nightwing?" She muttered as she opened her eye and saw the first person to ever give her a chance at this hero stuff.

"Morning Gorgeous." Nightwing chuckled again.

"I think I might be sick." She muttered, remembering why she had passed out.

"I'm going to guess that has nothing to do with the news I just heard. It's a bit early for morning sickness." The older hero joked.

"Oh G-d." Rose moaned. "This is going to suck!" She whined

"Maybe a bit." Nightwing smirked.

"You're a sadistic bastard." She grumbled.

"Maybe a little." He agreed.

"What are you even doing here?"

"Robin heard about what happened and called me. He figured as your old mentor that I would like to know. I came thinking you could use the moral support." Nightwing's smirk had dulled to a kind smile.

"Oh crap, if you know, who else knows?" Rose sat up, maybe a bit too fast.

"I don't even know. But I can tell you know, it's not a small number." Nightwing gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, "Sorry Kiddo."

"Oh no." Rose whined again, falling back on the bed, snatching her pillow as she did so that she could use it to try and suffocate herself with it.

"Could be worse." Nightwing chuckled again. "You could also be stuck with the 'father' trying to worm his way into your life."

Rose moved the pillow to glare at him with her good eye. "And what makes you think he isn't?"

"Cause I know you?" Nightwing gave her a knowing look. "And the others told me about this past weekend."

"Well, thank God I don't have to deal with one of those losers trying to worm his way into my life." Rose agreed, replacing the pillow and calming herself down. Nightwing chuckled next to her. She was reminded of why she liked him so much. Maybe she should name him the godfather. At least that way she knew that there would be someone who gave a damn about the kid if something happened to her. Hell, given her life style and enemies, it was more of a 'when something finally happens' than an 'if'.

"You think you'll be okay, Rose?" Dick asked her and she moved the pillow to look at him again. He had taken off his mask to look at her.

"Yeah. I should be fine, you know, for now." She tried to smile up at him. Maybe she could work her way through this.

* * *

What was she thinking, assuming she could deal with this?

Oh, that's right, she wasn't expecting so many people to care about her suddenly. Even Sandsmark was being extra nice to her. Robin and KidFlash were sitting at the kitchen table reading over those damn books that Arrowette had brought over. Some of the older Titans, like Starfire and Changling, where trying to coddle her like some sort of lost child. She was already sick of it, so when Superboy started to act like if he so much as touched her, she'd break (evidently someone mentioned to him that pregnant women were more fragile than nonpregnant women) she about stabbed him through the eye with her sword. Given it probably would have done more damage to her sword than to the Kryptonian, she still practiced restraint and left the tower as stealthy as she could to get away from her teammates.

She was just jumping roof tops for a few hours; hey, it was still early enough in the whole damn thing that she wasn't hurting nothing doing so. She hadn't really been paying attention to much more than the roofs that she jumped from and to, enjoying the meditative state in which she exercised.

"You better not be thinking of doing this in your second trimester." That voice, however familiar, was _not_ welcomed. Rose came to an abrupt stop and spun to see her father: Slade Wilson.

"What do _you_ want." She growled.

"I heard a rumor from SportsMaster that I was about to be a grandfather. Well, it was more of a nasty joke, still worth checking up on." Slade crossed his arms. He was in full costume sans mask.

"What's it to you?" Rose sneered as she mimicked his stance.

"I do care about you Rose, even if I did fail as a father." Slade started.

"You did a bit more than _just_ fail, **_Dad_**." The last word was spoken venomously, as if Rose was spitting out poison instead of addressing the man across from her.

"I would still like to see the next generation of 'Wilson's taken care of." Slade narrowed his eye at her. "Are you even thinking of the child's future, your life style, what would happen to my grandchild if something happened to you."

"First off, I was thinking Dick Grayson for a Godfather." Rose smirked, saying it pretty much _just_ to piss her father off. From the glare she just received it worked, "And second, when I start asking for parental advice, I'm more likely to ask the _Bat_ than go to you. At least he doesn't try to kill his young."

"The _Bat_?" Slade raged, but then he seemed to remember something as he checked his anger and calmed himself down. "I realize you could just be saying this to mess with me, and I do understand that I deserve as much."

"So?" Rose asked.

"Are you even _really_ pregnant." Slade asked in all seriousness.

"I, yeah, I think I am." Rose pouted, she was pretty certain after all, but she held a small bit of hope she wasn't. After all, last thing she needed was to be proven how much like her father she _really_ was.

"How much time after your missed period did you give before taking the test?" Slade asked.

"Wait, what?" Rose asked confused.

"You _did_ miss your period, yes?" Slade asked, pushing for the answer.

"I, um, I don't know yet, . . . sorta just happened this weekend." Rose scratched the back of her head. Her father looked like he didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed.

"This might have been a false positive." He warned or reassured her; Rose didn't really know which. "Give it a couple of weeks and a missed period before you try again." Slade instructed.

"Um." Rose really didn't know what to do. He father was actually giving her some sound advice for once, this is usually the part where she tells him to go to hell. "Okay." She nodded slowly and watched her father climb down the side of the building and ride off on his motorcycle. At least he wasn't sticking around to hear out the newer results.

* * *

"HALLELUJAH! THERE IS A GOD AFTER ALL!"

"What's she shouting about?" Conner asked Gar from the living room.

"No clue." Gar shrugged, "Hey Rose, what up?"

"I'M NOT PREGNANT AFTER ALL!" was the reply they got from the tower's main bathroom.

"Um, what?" Conner asked.

"I'M BLEEDING! THAT MEANS NO BABY! I LOVE THE LORD!" Rose cried out from behind the door. Instantly the two males backed away from the door with a shared look of both disgust and horror. As happy about it now, Rose was a monster on her period, and now they also had to deal with the collective disappointment from the parts of the hero community that was excited for a baby. Nightwing was probably going to be among the more let down of the groups.

"Cissie owes me twenty dollars." Was all Gar had to say on the matter before he went back to making his sandwich in the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Nightwing, he was all excited to play with Baby Rose Jr. Maybe I should write one where Rose _is _preggers just so we can meet the kid. That would be fun. bit maybe after I'm finished with all the other drabbles on my profile.

Also - I purposefully made a math error, care to find where it is ;)

Later!

~K R&amp;R


End file.
